


Harry Potter and the Eternal Night

by Maelyra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelyra/pseuds/Maelyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs in the forest and meets someone who will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Eternal Night

**Author's Note:**

> Import of my work from FFdotnet as Mae Kusanagi. It is a wide translation of my French Fanfic "HP et la Nuit Eternelle". It has not been modified since published there so I'm sorry for the quality. I swear that I have improved my writing since then.
> 
> Ok false I proof-read it and OMG how did I end up with such a broken English. So I rewrote some part or at least corrected some badly written sentences. But I don't really feel like writting back everything so there will still be a lot of mistakes.

Harry is running far in the forbidden forest, wand in hand, breathless.

Suddenly he stops : a human shadow has appeared a few meters before him, but before he could raise his wand the shadow has disappeared.

He feels a breath behind him, an hand on his arm make him turn and when it's done he has wide-opened eyes when he discovers the face of this shadow.

The skin was white, too white, worse than Malfoy's ; black hair at shoulder's height, eyes of the deepest blue he had ever seen, hypnotising, and the full red lips not hiding the sharped teeth.

The teeth ! He says,too loud for him :

"Vampire !

\- What is a young wizard doing in this forest, so far of his school a full moon night !"

asks the creature with a silky and almost whispering voice.

The question was, in fact, extremely pertinent. Why did he choose to escape this night and not another one and what is he escaping from?

But Harry couldn't answer, breathless, fearfull, or rather, terrified of seeing himself, defenseless in front of a vampire.

"So the young human has lost his tongue.

The vampire whispered those words at Harry's ear, caressing with a frozen finger a cheek reddened by the run.

Maybe I can help you to find it !

Harry shivered feeling the fingers slinding from his cheek to go down on his neck.

Harry tried to free himself of the embrace but the vampire had a strong hold on him.

He couldn't do anything, his body stucked and his voice muted by the fear. If he could have screamed, the centaurs could have come to save him.

He bitted his lips to prevent them from trembling while the vampire was slowly licking the neck of his pray. Soon he sticks his canines in the tender skin. Harry's body had tensed up, preparing itself for the coming pain, but he was surprised to only feels lights ticklings while the vampire was drinking very slowly.

He heard himself moaning and couldn't believe what he felt. These feelings were so pleasant that his body shivered of pleasure. He felt the vampire slowly releasing his grip on his arms and surrounding his waist to support him from falling. Harry opened his hand, finaly letting go his wand, to pass his hands in the hair of the vampire, to caress it and to bring his body closer of this feeling of sweetness. He was giving up all resistance, his body slackening.

Against his neck he felt lips curving into a smile, stopping their drinking to lick again and kiss the skin. These lips felt like sweet torture. Harry moaned again louder, felt his body inflaming and his desir arising, his trousers were soon too tight to be comfortable.

The vampire, feeling this tension, decided to take care of it. He stopped his licking to fastly remove the coat of Harry, let it fall on the ground, and open the shirt before returning to his previous occupation.

A hand slowly rise of the waist to the belly and the chest sending shivers to Harry, it stopped to a nipple who is squeezed by the fingers and let out of the mouth an exquisite sound for the vampire who soon ravish the trembling lips. The fingers soon released the nipples and passed on the belly to stop on the prominence of the trousers. A cry was smothered by the lips on his.

The hand quickly undo the belt and pass into the trousers and the underwear to touch the tensed member, to caress it lightly, making Harry gasping and making the two men searching for their breath while Harry let his own hand slide inside the vampire's trousers, reciprocating the touch. The hands go faster and faster while the mouth of the vampire take care of the nipples.

Harry cry for his release, asking for more. His partner was agreed and returned to the neck, bitting and drinking again. This has achieved Harry who let out a louder cry than the other while he found his exquisite sight of Harry and the sounds he makes make the vampire join very soon after him.

The vampire lay him on the ground, on his coat. He look at the marvellous young wizard still gasping and trembling from his release. He looks like an angel on the moon light with his sparkling emeralds, the tanned skin, the cinnamon's smell that he love so much, the fine muscles, the slim waist (thanks to quidditch). Yes definitely an angel. The vampire couldn't separate his eyes of this passionate teenager and couldn't lett him go so soon. He lay himself next to Harry, cup his face with his hands and kiss him once again. After breacking the kiss they stare at each other.

-"Stay with me! I'll show you things you can't imagine, you'll have nothing to fear again and I'll give you everything.

\- It's you I want! nothing else! Just being with you forever!

-So you'll go with me ?

-Yes ! but before I would have wanted to know your name, because I'm sure you know mine!

-My name is ..."

 

The next few days were full for the personnal of the castle and the aurors. The forbidden Forest was searched, Centaurs were interrogated thought to be the kidnappers of the Savior.

Dumbledore was looking at all those people from his tower, hoping for Harry Potter to be lost for ever. Because if he was found he would tell them everything. He would tell them that Dumbledore thought Harry to be too powerful after the death of Voldemort. The young man had been too long under the influence of bad men. So Dumbledore had tried to take care of it. Like he did with Voldemort. He was nearly successfull, having weakened Harry's magic. One more night and he could have taken it, making him once again the most powerful wizard of England, maybe of the world. Everything for the Greater Good.

 

Years passed by since the disappearance of harry Potter and the searches were abandonned after a teared Gryffindor coat and a wand were found.

Harry could have taken his revenge during those years but he was tired. And all he wanted was to be loved. And loved he was, with his lover.

All those he knew were no more, still there was one place he went to. Every Halloween, some people could swear that they could see 2 shadows in the enclosure of this place unchanged and untouched by time. The smallest deposing Lily flowers on the steps of the ruins of Godric's Hollow, before disappearing.

 

The end.


End file.
